Interrogation
by chibichibi k
Summary: “Too bad, Lassiface! You’ll be seeing a lot more of me and my ass,” Shawn said in a sing-song voice as he pranced out of the room. Carlton/Shawn. Slash.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Psych... *sigh*_

_Alright this story is set in **American Duos** so you are warned. But there are no real spoilers!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Interrogation**_

"Get them out of here," Lassiter growled menacingly at Buzz.

The young police officer stuttered out a reply before moving over to where Shawn and Gus sat behind the table. "Sorry guys," he said sincerely while he gestured towards the door.

"No worries, Buzz," Shawn said as he smiled at the officer. He turned to look at Lassiter as he pulled himself out of his char, his smile shifting into a smirk. "We get the message, Lassie. Besides, I can feel your jealous vibes from here."

"Jealous? I think you're confusing jealousy with disdain," Lassiter snarled.

"Nope," Shawn said simply. "Face it; you are totally jealous of our kickass duo-ness. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Lassiter stared at the self-proclaimed psychic, the younger man's smirk challenging. He watched as Gus elbowed Shawn in the ribs and hissed into the man's ear. More than likely a warning to knock it off before the detective arrested him.

"Mr. Guster," Lassiter said seriously. He almost laughed when the more mature of the two whipped his head to stare at him, his eyes wide. "You're free to leave. McNabb escort him out."

Buzz sprung into action and led Gus from the room, both of them looking worriedly between the detective and the psychic. The door to the interrogation room clicked shut behind them and silence fell over the room. The two remaining occupants stared at each other for a few tense moments.

When a good minute of silence passed between them and no one tried to enter the room, Lassiter moved over to the door and clicked the lock into place. A soft "click" filled the silence and before it had faded away, Shawn had Lassiter pinned to the door. His lips devouring the detective's hungrily. Tongues soon joined the fray, snaking into willing mouths and caressing every inch of the each other's mouths.

Shawn's nimble hands worked their way into Carlton's hair, grasping and keeping the older man's mouth pressed firmly against his own. Carlton's hands slipped up and down Shawn's back, causing small moans and whimpers to escape from the younger man's throat.

They broke apart, reluctantly, when air became necessary. Shawn remained pressed firmly against Carlton's front, the detective's hands resting possessively on his hips.

"God," Shawn panted against the older man's cheek. "I just love it when you get all police-y on me."

"I know," Carlton growled lustily into Shawn's ear. He nipped at the lobe and smirked when he felt shivers of pleasure course through his lover's body. He smiled predatorily when he felt the familiar press of Shawn's erection against his thigh.

Without warning, Carlton used a practiced police manoeuvre to reverse their positions and ground his hips harshly into Shawn's – using his weight to keep him pinned to the door. The pseudo-psychic whimpered at the delicious friction that Carlton was causing. He thrust up against the detective's and delighted in the pure bliss that passed over Carlton's face.

"Shawn," Carlton groaned out. He stilled his hips and firmly squeezed Shawn's own until he too stilled his thrusts.

"Carly," Shawn whimpered, wanting desperately for that wonderful friction to return. "Please..."

Carlton smiled at Shawn. It still seemed odd to him that they had gotten together. At first, he couldn't stand the younger man but eventually he had seen past the immaturity and "psychic-ness" and had seen the real Shawn hiding beneath the surface. Shawn; annoyed him, was reckless, suspicious, deceptive, smart, talented, caring, resourceful, passionate, handsome, loveable, and more importantly, had captured Carlton's heart like no other.

He loved this energetic and insane man.

"Carlton," Shawn pleaded. "Please... touch me."

Normally, Carlton would have responded instantly to such a wanton request but realization that they were in an interrogation room finally struck him.

"Shawn," Carlton said his voice full of frustration and resignation. "We can't."

"Why?"

Carlton sighed. There was no reason for him to find Shawn's whining so attractive. He leaned down and pressed a slow, firm kiss to Shawn's warm, supple lips. The kiss didn't deepen but it did intensify. Both of them caressed each other, gently searching the other for everything that defined them – defined this deep connection between them.

They pulled apart slowly, neither wanting to sever their connection. Carlton carded a hand through Shawn's untameable hair before slowly caressing it down the young man's face.

"We'll continue later," Carlton whispered.

"Or," Shawn smiled, "we could continue this here and now." He nipped Carlton's bottom lip in an attempt to persuade the detective.

Carlton stifled a groan as Shawn moved to lip at his neck. "As much as I would love to... We don't know who could be watching on the other side of that mirror."

"So? Let them watch. I'm sure we can give them a good show," Shawn coaxed, his hands drifting down to squeeze Carlton's ass.

"Not a chance," Carlton growled and pressed himself firmly against Shawn. "No one besides me is going to see you like this."

He kissed Shawn hotly then. He was completely entranced by the moans that were vibrating at the back of the young man's throat.

"Later," Carlton growled. "My apartment, nine p.m. Oh and bring this." The detective squeezed Shawn through his jeans, not enough to give him too much pleasure but just enough to elicit a small whimper of desire to escape Shawn's lips.

"O-okay, Carlton," Shawn whimpered, his hazel eyes blazing with want and lust.

"Good." Carlton took a deep breath and slipped seamlessly back into detective mode. "Now get your ass out of here Spencer! I do not want to see you snooping around this case!"

"Too bad, Lassiface! You'll be seeing _a lot_ more of me and my ass," Shawn said in a sing-song voice as he pranced out of the room, leaving a smiling detective behind.

~ * ~

On the other side of the two way mirror, Juliet cursed and glared at Lassiter – even though the head detective couldn't see it. "They always stop when it's getting good," she muttered bitterly before leaving the viewing room. Mad that the show was over and that the second showing was one she'd be unable to attend.

End


End file.
